The Mysteries of Team Cyclone
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Team Cyclone: The infamous green-clad team of the Hoenn region, powerful enough to destroy Aqua and Magma combined. They plans: To summon the powerful Rayquaza and create a region full of sky. They have already sent Aqua and Magma to destroy the champion Steven and defeated Wally as well. Can Jay (OC) from Kanto stand up to this team?


"Skar!" An armored raptor fell from the sky, spiraling down to earth. Even with his ability sturdy, the combined attack wore it out in one hit.

Up ahead, there were two men. One had a red lab coat and a bored look. He had bright red hair and was yawning. Another had a blue coat, with an anchor pendant and a blue headband. This man had a handlebar mustache, which he pulled every time a pokemon was defeated. This was the forth time.

Facing them was a man with spiky blue hair and a fancy suit. He had rare gems all over his body, ranging from rings made of moon stones, and a handkerchief with an interesting stone tied as a pin. The man was panting as he returned his bird.

"Come Skarmory, have a good rest. You did great."

"Why don't you just give up?" asked the man with the mustache, "We have KO'ed all your pokemon in one attack. And all you did was lay those stupid spikes!"

"Never!" yelled the man, "Aggron go! Automotize!"

Another armored beast came out. It was huge, and although slow, it was powerful. Suddenly, with a few creaking sounds, Aggron started running really fast. "Rock polish!"

Aggron was running from 2 powerful beasts. One was a vicious shark who looked deadly, and it was, as Steven knew from past experiences. It had a strong jaw that could rip through steel, which was Aggron's armor. The other was a camel that grunted and shuffled every two seconds. Although it looked kind of stupid, there were volcanos on it's back that could melt steel. Aggron the rock and steel type was weak to both Sharpedo and Camerupt.

"Waterfall!" called Archie, the pirate with the shark. Sharpedo started blasting forwards in a powerful torrent of water.

"Earthquake!" yelled Maxie. Camerupt shuffled forwards and smashed it's hooves into the ground one by one. The ground erupted and everything shook

"Hang on! yelled Steven to his Aggron. His pokemon started clawing at trees and boulders, desperate to find something stable. The only result was trees and boulders being ripped from the ground and rolling around the tremor. Sharpedo jetted forwards, but was tipped off course by the quake. It smashed into the trees and rocks and rolled to the ground. Steven noticed Archie grit his teeth.

"Why are you guys working together? You hate eachother!" Steven demanded, trying to stir the pot.

"Of course we do. This weakling and his baby fish…." Archie swung his arms, but Maxie caught it and twisted it into a rather odd angle. Archie screamed and craddled his arm. Steven started to feel some hope.

"…Has been working with me since Team Cyclone organized a peace agreement for a half land half ocean world. Little does he realize that he is just taking 3/4 of his domain and splitting 1/4 it to me."

"Wait….what?" asked Archie

Steven felt a drop of sweat on his neck. Team Cyclone: And infamous underground group who was rumored to be stronger than team Aqua and Magma combined. They awore green cloaks and green hoods with bandannas. Steven had to send out almost all his pokemon against a SQUADRON of them when they were challenging civillians for money. He only had enough time before he managed to escape wåith a smoke ball and rescue all the terrified citizens.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We will both crush you first! Camerupt, sunny day! Then solar beam!"

"Sharpedo, rain dance! Dive!"

The weather fizzled eachother out and this time, and Steven noticed their fists clutched. Ah….the well-oiled fighting machine was stuck. Better take advantage of that.

"Cross chop!" he ordered. Sharpedo and Camerupt stumbled but quickly got up. Steven noticed their endurance. They must have taken rigorous training.

"Sharpedo, take this!"

"You too, Camerupt!"

Both trainers threw an item that looked like….a pill?

Probably a potion or pp. It doens't matter. Aggron could easily take down the 2 pokemon with his speed if Sharpedo and Camerupt don't have stat changes.

"Heavy Slam!" Steven ordered, "On Sharpedo!" Aggron leaped in the air, only Sharpedo narrowly dodged it. _What?_ Steven thought _How?_

"Camerupt, attack!" Camerupt grunted and prepared for a solar beam.

"Aggron, cross chop!" Aggron leaped up and slashed Camerupt. It rolled over, and quickly got up, covered in a radiating aura. Sharpedo tried for a waterfall. It barely missed Aggron with Aggron's speed.

"Waterfall again!" ordered Archie. Sharpedo jetted forward and Steven had no choice but to call for an automotize. This time, it made a direct hit. Aggron roared and got up, but Steven saw how weak it was. He must end this quickly.

"Rock Polish! Then mud slap!"

Aggron ran with all it's energy and Sharpedo chased it, getting closer and closer. Steven saw the gap between then grow shorter and shorter, although Sharpedo flinched one time.

"NOW!" Aggron scooped up some earth and threw it in Sharpedo's eyes. It veered off course while spinning in circles like a racecar, and smashed into a tree. Sharpedo snarled as it got up again. "Aggron, take-down!" "Sharpedo, waterfall!"

Both pokemon matched eachother's speeds and before the loud collision happened, Aggron ran into a Camerupt who fire-blasted it point blank. Aggron crumpled to the ground. Steven was stunned.

"How….What was the item you gave them?"

"Considering you are down to your last pokemon, I guess it won't be a harm to tell you." Maxie said as Archie pulled his mustache again. "It is an ability capsult. For hidden abilities."

"Hidden…" Steven only knew one brand of ability capsults that created that. Devon Co. That had been the raid on the company a few months ago…. "You…."

"You see, when Sharpedo was chasing you, speed boost activated. Camerupt's anger point activated from cross chop as well. Now send out your last pokemon so we can demolish it." Archie laughed, "athough I'm quite impressed Sharpedo stumbled on the spikes Skarmory set up before the battle."

Steven's eyes glinted. His last pokemon was stronger than everyone on his team combined. It had been with him since he was 7, and had the highest stats of all without any boosting attacks. It was stronger than Aggron, tougher than Armaldo, more accurate than Skarmory, more defensive than Claydol, and more weird looking than Cradily….His last hope.

"METAGROSS!" belowed a beast that resembled a tank frame with 4 armored legs. Unlike any regular Metagross, it had a shining silver coat with golden frames. It gleamed in the battlefield, and roared as it stomped every single leg. Steven's famous shiny Metagross he only used for championship battles.

"Ah…the famous Metagross." Archie smiled, "This should be entertaining."

"Yes…I can't wait to collect that gold and silver treasure." smiled Archie

"You'll have to take it from me first! NOW!" Steven touched his handkerchief pin and a bright light enveloped Metagross. Later, a floating one appeared, with each of his arms pointed at Archie, Maxie, Camerupt, and Sharpedo as if it were cannons aiming carefully. Steven wished it was.

"You think you are the only one who can do that?" Maxie grabbed his glasses and Archie grabbed his pendant. Soon, a shark with a more powerful jaw and yellow stripes emerged among a…furrier camel. Well….Steven hoped this should be easy.

"Sharpedo, listen to me!"

"Camerupt, eyes front!"

Both trainers tried to calm down their pokemon. They must be new to mega evolving if they didn't know how violent the new pokemon can be. And sure enough, the pokemon's eyes were both glowing red. At least Steven mastered Metagross. And that was his advantage.

"Agility, then hyper beam!" Metagross spun in a circle, and it looked stronger. Steven hoped the next attack would one-shot them.

Both Archie and Maxie didn't have time to blink before a bright flash of light enveloped their pokemon. And after the smoke cleared, Steven smiled. Ko'ed shark and camel thing.

"What?" bellowed Archie, "Even the mega ones?"

"This isn't logical!" yelled Maxie

Steven smiled. "Remember those stupid spikes? And Cradily's sludge bomb? I call it my homemade toxic spikes. Your pokemon were slowly being weakened every turn, although I'm impressed with your persistence. Now, I don't want your filthy criminal money. I just want you please leave and give Team Cyclone's leader my challenge as well as…"

"Oh." Maxie was amused. You thought we would face you with one pokemon?"

"It doesn't matter!" laughed Steven, "Your Houndours and Sealios? I can meteor mash those."

"No stupid." Archie laughed. "When we made an alliance with Team Cyclone, we had one request."

"And that is?" Steven asked

"Well, you can see."

Suddenly, two flashes of light were released from 2 master balls. Steven suddenly felt terror. Legitimate terror.

A large whale bellowed and the sky turned dark with rain. A pool of water surrounded it, drowning anything nearby. The other beast resembled a walking continent. With it's roar, magma erupted from the earth. Every living plant withered around it in a circle.

"Groundon!" "And Kyogre!"

"Prepare yourself Steven. This might be your last battle with Metagross, or if at all."


End file.
